Atton Rand
Atton Rand, også kaldt "Jaq," var en pilot der hjalp Jedi Exile med at besejre Sith Triumviratet. Han blev født på en ukendt planet, og sluttede sig til Republikkens militær hvor han kæmpede under Revan under Mandalorian Krigene. Hans loyalitet var så stærk at han gik over til Revan's side da Jedien blev en Sith. Under Revan blev han oplært som Jedi Jæger. Hans job var at fange Jedier så Revan kunne vende dem til den mørke side med tortur, manipulation og smerte. Men da en kvindelig Jedi fange fortalte ham at han var Kraft-følsom, og at han selv kunne risikere samme behandling, flygtede han. Da han arbejdede som smugler mødte han Jedi Exile. Han rejste med hende og hjalp hende i hendes søgen efter de forsvundende Jedi Mestre. Senere befriede hun ham fra hans fortid, og oplærte ham som Jedi. Biografi Revan's soldat Atton kæmpede i Mandalorian Krigene og Jedi Borgerkrigen. Han tjente oprindeligt Republikken, men da Revan besejrede Mandalorianerne og blev til en Mørk Fyrste af Sith sluttede Atton sig til hans side, sammen med store dele af Republikkens styrker der havde tjent Jedien under krigen. Ved begyndelsen af Jedi Borgerkrigen var Atton del af en elite enhed, der var trænet i at skjule deres tilstedeværelse og tanket fra Kraft-brugere. De blev sendt på missioner for at dræbe eller fange Jedier der skulle vendes til den Mørke Side og blive til Sith-fyrster. Det var på denne tid han lærte Echani kamp teknikker og hvordan han kunne skjule sig fra en Jedi.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Atton var tilsyneladende et naturtalent til dette, og han lod Jedierne lide på alle tænkelige måder, ob mange af dem faldt til den mørke side. Men da krigen nærmede sig sin slutning mødte Atton en kvindelig Jedi, der fortalte ham at han var Kraft-følsom, og advarede om at Sitherne ville give ham den samme behandling hvis de opdagede det. Atton troede på hende da han havde hørt rygter om Kraft-følsomme folk i Sith hæren der var fosvundet. Han dræbte hende, og deserterede fra Sith hæren. Resten af krigen gemte han sig. Smugler Da han deserterede gemte Atton sig i flygtninge kvartererne på Nar Shaddaa, og blandede sig med de tusinder af flygtninge der var blevet hjemløse under krigene. Det var her han blev en smugler, og transporterede slaver, flygtninge, krydderier og andre ting fra Smuglermånen. I 3,951 BBY rejste Atton til en mine facilitet nær den tilintetgjorte planet Peragus, sandsynsligvis på et smuglertogt. Uheldigvis blev han fanget af stationens sikkerhedsfolk. Ironisk nok reddede dette Atton's liv. Kort efter hans tilfangetagelse gik mine robotterne og ventilation systemerne amok, og udryddede alt liv på stationen, på nær Atton der var i sikkerhed i sit Kraftbur. Exile Han blev snart fundet af Jedi Exile og, efter en kort samtale, befriet, men hjælp fra Kreia, der var kommet til Peragus med Exile. De aftalte at arbejde sammen indtil de kunne slippe væk fra stationen, og Atton hjalp Exile mens hun ledte efter en vej til hendes skib, Ebon Hawk. Mens de arbejdede sammen fortalt Exile at hun var blevet smidt ud af Jedi Ordenen, og var rejst rundt i Galaksen i årevis efter at have fået frataget Kraften. Men hendes evner med Kraften var langsomt begyndt at vende tilbage. I mellemtiden ankom skibet Harbinger, hvorpå Sith Fyrsten Darth Sion var ombord, til stationen. Heldigvis nåede de, ved at lade Kreia holde ham tilbage, tilbage til Ebon Hawk og væk fra faciliteten, som derefter blev ødelagt af Harbinger. Dette tvang de tre til at blive sammen indtil de nåede Telos, hvor de blev arresteret fordi de var mistænkt for ødelæggelsen af Peragus. Atton var irriteret over atter en gang at blive arresteret, og tænkte på at forlade de problem-skabende Jedier. Men da de blev sluppet fri på stationen, efter at være blevet renset for beskyldningerne, opdagede de at Hawk var blevet stjålet. De begyndte at lede efter skibet på Telos overflade, hvor de mødt mekanikeren Bao-Dur. Da de fandt et skib sporede de tyven til en gammel, forladt base nær planetens nordpol. Kort efter de ankom der, blev de fanget af Atris, en Jedi historiker. Atris kaldte sig selv "den sidste Jedi," og fangede Atton, Kreia, og Bao-Dur, til Attons store irritation. Under deres fangeskab blev Kreia minstænksom over for Atton's frygt for Jedier, og brugte Kraften til at finde svaret i hans hjerne. på trods af hans evner til at skjule sine tanker kunne han ikke forhindre hende i at trænge ind i hans hjerne. Derefter brugte hun sin nye viden til at presse ham til at blive med Exile, dette virkede, for han ville ikke have hende til at vide hvad han havde gjort, eller hvem han virkelig var, af frygt for at hun ikke ville kunne lide ham. Da Exile kom tilbage og gav ham mulighed for at rejse væk, sagde han nej. Men da Exile talte med Handmaiden Søstrerne opdagede hun at han var trænet i Echani teknikker, og udspurgte ham om dette. Atton ville ikke tale om sin fortid, og afviste det. Men Exile kunne se det på hans kampstil, og så ham som en dygtig kriger. Da hun fortalte ham dette var han glad for komplimentet, og hans tiltrækkelse til hende voksede. Atton fulgte Exile på hendes mission for at finde de resterende Jedi Mestre så hun kunne finde den sande årsag til hendes forvisning, og hvorfor hun havde mistet Kraften. Under deres mission rejste de til flere planeter, såsom Nar Shaddaa, Onderon og dens måne Dxun, Dantooine, og Korriban. På grund af hans viden om Nar Shaddaa spurgte Exile ofte Atton om råd der, og han var glad for at hjælpe. Men Atton var ikke glad da Exile gav Ebon Hawk til en mand ved navn Ratrin Vhek, der påstod at være skibets sande ejer. Men Vhek blev senere dræbt da en gruppe slaverhandlere kaldt Red Eclipse myrdede ham, da de troede at det var ham der var landet på deres forud-bestilte landingsplatform. Exile viste hendes loyalitet til Atton som en ven da de var der, hvilket fik hans tiltrækning til hende til at vokse endnu mere; noget hun begyndte at gengælde da hun kaldte ham en ekspert slicing der han hjalp hende med et slicing projekt. Hun udfordrede også hans syn på Jedierne, og viste ham at ikke alle Jedier var lige arrogante. Men Atton's dække af løjne begyndte at falde fra hinanden; da de var på Nar Shaddaa mødte Exile to mystiske Twi'leks der fortalte hende at de havde set Atton før, da han gemte sig på planeten, og at han ikke var en smugler, men en morder. Hun konfronterede Atton med dette, og på trods af at han blev vred over hendes sprøgsmål, havde hun vundet nok af hans tillid til at han turde fortælle hende sandheden om hans fortid. Hun tilgav ham for det han havde gjort, og lod ham komme med på hendes rejse for at stoppe Sitherne. Efter hans ønske åbnede hun ham for Kraften, og trænede ham til en Jedi Sentinel. Efter dette blev han mere loyal for hende, og begyndte at bekymre sig mere om hendes sikkerhed. Da de var på Dantooine for at lede efter Jedi Mesteren Vrook, mødte de en mand ved navn Mical, der så op til Exile. Han sluttede sig til hende i hendes søgen efter Jedi Mestrene. Atton var vred over dette, og var jalous på ham og hans venskab med Exile. Men Exile var flink mod dem begge på trods af deres forskelle, men de to fortsatte med at være jalous på hinanden på resten af deres rejse. Derefter rejste Atton med hende til planeterne Onderon, Duxn, og Korriban, indtil de til sidst skiltes ved Malachor V. Bagefter rejste Exile for at finde Revan i de Ukendte Regioner, og efterlod Atton og de andre–da hun vidste at hun ikke kunne tage dem med. Personlighed .]] Atton så på galaksen med apati og sarkasme. Han afslappethede atityde og modvilje mod at tage ansvar skabte problemer mellem ham og Kreia på deres rejser. Han brød sig ikke om droids—på Peragus spurgte han Exile om hun havde ødelagt HK-50 droiden fordi "man ikke kan stole på droid", omtalte T3-M4 som en "affalds kvern" og mistænkte T3 for at stjæle Ebon Hawk på Telos, og sagde "Han flyver sikker rundt i systemet nu, og griner af os — griner af mig!" Årsagen til denne holdning til droids er ukendt. Men det er muligt, at han havde hørt om Revan's HK-47 dræberdroid, og var jalous på den droid der var bedre til at knække Jedier end ham selv. Da han var blevet narret og forrådt flere gange, var Atton tilbageholdende med at stole på andre, men værdsatte det når andre stolede på ham. Han kunne også lide at imponere de folk han respekterede, og ville ikke have at de skulle tænke dårligt om ham. Han var ofte kølig, og gav indtryk af at han ikke bekymrede sig om noget, selvom hans følelser, efter mødet med Jedien der viste ham Kraften, var i næsten konstant turmult. Han hadede Jedierne fordi de ikke ville kæmpe i krigen, og var i tvivl om hvad Jedierne egentlig lavede, og så det som arrongance. Han kunne ikke lide at blive udnyttet, hvilket kom til udtryk efter Kreia's afpresning. Atton var en kriger der nægtede at give op, og ofte kæmpede selvom han var hårdt såret. Han stolede på sine instinkter til at klare det. Disse instinker var utrolig præcise, og kunne muligvis været forbundet med hans Kraft følsomhed. Talenter og evner Atton wvar også dygtig i kamp, og var en ekspert i brug af blastere, og uddanet i Echani kamp metoder. Han var også en dygtig slicer, og kunne bruge huller i programmeringer til at tjene hans egne mål. Han var også en dygtig pilot, og slap væk fra General Vaklu's fightere og landede på Dxun, hvor han viste sine mekaniske evner ved at reparere Ebon Hawk. Noget af det mest bemærkelsesværdige ved Atton's natur var hans modstandsdygtighed mod Jedi hjerne tricks. Han lærte sig selv dette så han kunne blive en dygtig Jedi jæger, og ikke blive opdaget. Dette forsvar var så kraftigt, at selv Kreia havde svært ved at læse hans hjerne. Han lærte senere dette videre til Exile; alt det krævede var at holde sin hjerne optaget med noget andet. Dette kunne for eksempel være at tælle pazaak kort i hans hovede. Atton var en utrolig dygtig Jedi Jæger, og brugte sine evner til at finde Jediernes svagheder og udnytte dem. For eksempel valgte han ofte ikke at angribe Jedierne direkte, men først dræbe eller fange deres allierede, især deres Padawans. På grund af Kraft båndet mellem de to ville dette ødelægge meget af målets koncentration og fokus, og gøre det lettere at dræbe dem. Romancer Atton's mødte først Jedi Exile, da hun gik ind i arresten kun iført undertøj, hvilket straks gav ham interesse for hende. Efter hun havde sluppet ham fri kommenterede Atton at det måtte være svært for hende ikke at have lov til at have familie eller mand. Selvom han planlagde at forlade hende så snart han fik mulighed for det, afpressede Kreia ham til at blive med hende, og udnyttede hans respekt for hende. Hans tiltrækkelse til hende voksede langsomt, og hans var glad for at hun så ham som en dygtig krige på grund af hans Echani træning og en ekspert i slicing. Hans tiltrækkelse til hende gik så langt, at han spurgte Bao-Dur om han havde en chance med Exile, men Zabraken kunne ikke hjælpe ham. Han blev mere bekymret for hendes sikkerhed, og advarede hende om hvad der kunne ske i Jekk'Jekk Tarr, og holdt øje med hende. Tingene blev kompliceret for Atton da de landede på Dantooine og Exile fandt sin tiltænkte Padawan fra mange år tidligere, Mical. Selvom deres forhold var rent venskabeligt fyldte det Atton med jalousi, og fik Atton til at lange ud efter Mical hver gang han tilbød at hjælpe med noget. Da dusørjægeren Mira sluttede sig til besætningen på Ebon Hawk opdagede hun Atton's opmærksomhed på Exile og Mical, og var tæt på at opdage hans hemmelighed. Bag scenerne Atton Rand havde sin første optræden i videospillet Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, hvor Nicky Katt lægger stemme til ham. Som de andre karakterer i spillet udvikler Atton sig på forskellige måder afhængigt af spillerens handlinger og valg. Det er muligt at Atton er en af de "Tabte Jedier" Darth Traya nævner i sine sidste øjeblikke, de Jedier der vil genopbyggge Ordenen efter dens næsten totale ødelæggelse. Traya var undvigende om at tale om Atton's rolle i fremtiden, og så ham som et fjols, men et fjols som Kraften holder øje med. Atton er den karakter i spillet der bruger den klassiske replik "I have a bad feeling about this" som en reference til filmene. I denne sammenhæng har Atton samme rolle som Mission Vaoi KOTOR I. Atton's "bad feeling" bliver også brugt som en del af spillet: i spillet for man et tip om at det er en god idé at gemme spillet når Atton har en "bad feeling.". Atton Rand skulle oprindeligt have været en af hovedpersonerne i Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, men blev klippet ud fra spillet. Spiller karakteren fik senere navnet Jaden Korr. Hvis spilleren gennemfører The Sith Lords mindst to gange og spiller både som den Lyse og Mørke Side, vil Atton i det næste spil fortælle dette.Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy Det er muligt at rapporteren Kella Rand måske er en fjern efterkommer af Atton pga. efternavnet."Kella Rand, Reporting..." Star Wars Adventure Journal 6 Navnet "Jaq" bliver brugt mellem Atton's for- og efternavn, men det er muligt at dette er hans rigtige navn, da både Kreia og han selv hentyder til at "Atton" ikke er hans sande identitet.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide For at oplære Atton som en Jedi Sentinel skal spilleren have nok influence point, og tale med et par Twi'leks i Nar Shaddaa's flygtninge sektor. Atton vil da afsløre sin fortid, og bede om oplæring. Hvis Atton falder til den mørke side forudser Darth Traya at Atton vil blive en morder igen, og fortsætte med at dræbe Jedier ved enhver lejlighed, indtil han bliver opslugt af sit eget had. Når han falder til den mørke side begynder han at se meget ældre ud, og siderne af hans hår bliver gråt. En fejl i spillet er at han, på trods af han han spørger Exile hvordan hun kunne forstå hvad droiden sagde, senere forstod hvad T3-M4 sagde da T3 vendte tilbage efter at have stjålet en ID signatur fra Vogga the Hutt. Ifølge Chris Avellone blev Atton formet efter en udvikler ved navn Darren Monahan.Which Dev was Atton Rand patterned after? - Obsidian Forum Community Fraklippede scener Atton var med i mange vigtige historier og scener der blev klippet ud af spillet.Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords Restoration Project *Atton og Jedi Exiles andre ledsagere bliver samlet på Malachor V, og prøver at dræbe Darth Traya før Exile ankommer. Deres plan slår fejl, og de bliver hurtigt besejret og taget til fange.Team Gizka :: View topic - What was cut? *MAJOR SPOILAGE* *Hvis Jedi Exile havde mere influence med Mical end ham selv, styrker Kreia hans jalousi indtil han falder til den mørke side, og rejser til Malachor V hvor han udfordrer Mical til en kamp til døden.Team Gizka :: View topic - What was cut? *MAJOR SPOILAGE*, page 2 *Atton kæmper mod Darth Sion og taber, efter nederlaget bliver han totureret og efterladt. Hvis dette sker deltager han ikke i konfrontationen med Kreia. *Efter dette finder Jedi Exile ham, og er ved hans side i hans sidste øjeblikke. Han afslører sine følelser for Exile, og hvis Exile er kvinde erklærer han sin kærlighed til hende før han dør i hendes arme. *Alternativt overlever Atton og slutter sig til Exile efter sejren over Darth Traya. Han spørger hvor de skal hen, og de to forlader Malachor V for altid. Optrædener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' Kilder *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' Noter og referencer Rand, Atton Rand, Atton Rand, Atton Kategori:Jedi Sentinels Rand, Atton Rand, Atton